dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tharos' Saibamen (MajinGogito)
Tharos' Saibamen are a group of Saibamen that appear in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos, making their very first appearance in the chapter, 'Only Saibamen?'. These Saibamen, which belong to the main character of the series, were specially trained and bred to be the strongest of their race. Tharos received these creatures from Bochok as a gift for his birthday, to use for training and special reasons. Power These Saibamen, being specially bred and trained by Bochok, a strong Saiyan Warrior, are superior to most of their colleagues in many ways. They are trained to be precise and deadly fighters, using their increased speed and stamina to outlast their opponent if necessary. They are capable of coming up with stretegies to defeat their target. In the story, it is considered canon for specially trained Saibamen to reach the level of Red Saibaman and later Blue Saibaman when they gain enough power and vicousness. Unlike Super Saiyan, these forms are permanent however. Their power level will also increase tremendously and they become more brutal and vicious. It is also revealed that the type of soil and amount of water given to a Saibaman while its a seed determines its personality and possibly power. Due to their adventures with Tharos and their training, they grow to be some of the strongest Saibamen in history, since their powers reach into the hundred thousands. Pawa Main Article: Pawa Pawa was the very first Saibaman that Tharos ever planted during a battle (since Tharos planted all six of his Saibamen when he first received them), having him pursue and defeat a runaway Appule while on Planet Appulia. Pawa easily finds and savages over the body of the Appule, devouring the entire thing in less than five minutes. Tharos, seeing the potential and power in this Saibaman, named him Pawa (Japanese for Power). Since then, Pawa has been one of Tharos' most reliable and strongest Saibamen. He has helped Tharos defeat major enemies, such as many of Brizzard's Elites while on Planet Brizzard 56. He also trained with Tharos during the time that Tharos still trained with his Saibamen (before he gained tremendous power and strength). Pawa was also the very first of Tharos' Saibamen to ascend in a Red Saibaman, while facing off against Tharos' other Saibamen during a training session. His power level increases dramatically as he becomes a force to reckon with on Tharos' team. Pawa and his fellow Saibamen are barely seen as much as previously starting in the Planet Earth Saga, despite being let out on late nights to find and hunt prey (which are sometimes just small mammals, birds, and insects). Pawa would sometimes attack any human that would come near him, attempting to do some False Saibaman Bomb (perfecting the technique in the process). In the finale of the series, Pawa is shown to have aged over the five years after Brizzard's defeat. He trains with the other Saibamen and Asparos occassionally, now being kept as a full-time pet (instead of reverted back into a seed when not being used). In his last appearance, during his training with Asparos at the end of the special, Asparos: Son of Tharos, he is shown facing all of Tharos' still alive Saibamen and Asparos at the same time, He growls as he floats in the air and begins to glow as he transforms. Before the transformation can be seen, the scene changes, but it can be inferred that he transforms into a Blue Saibaman, since that is how Junsuina had transformed years earlier. Kureiji ''Main Article: Kureiji '' Kureiji was Tharos' most unstable, maniacally evil, and devious Saibaman. He is shown to be quite sneaky and troublesome. When landing on Earth with Tharos, Kureiji breaks out of his pod and ravages in multiple towns around West City, killing hundreds if not thousands of people (and animals). He is stopped only when the rest of Tharos' Saibamen find and stop him from almost self-destructing in front of the West City Police. Kureiji was barely used throughout the series, since Tharos thought of him as being to troublesome and unstable for important missions. He helps Tharos and Prince Daikon clear out mulitple planets, alongside his fellow Saibamen, in the early years of Tharos' life. Although Kureiji is shown to be quite mischievous at times, it is shown that he deeply cares for Tharos. As shown in the Super Saiyan Saga, where when Tharos is being tortured by Iced, he is the hastiest Saibaman to break out of his cage and find Tharos. He even almost self-destructs too help his owner escape, only to be stopped by Pawa (who is the only other Saibamen that Kureiji fears... besides Junsuina once it ascends into a Blue Saibamen). Through the many years that span over the series, Kureiji trains tremendously alongside Pawa and the other Saibamen, eventually ascending into a Red Saibaman. Kureiji, taking the power quite seriously and thinking that he was unstoppable, began to cause more trouble as a Red Saibaman... leading to him occassionally punching around Senbo, Okashii, and Kibo (the three Saibamen that never ascended into Red Saibamen). While going on one of his blood frenzies on Earth, Kureiji wanders into a city and is spotted by people, who send police reinforcements that surround Kureiji. Frightened and angered, the Saibamen charges up a Saibaman Bomb, attempting to scare off the policemen. When they don't back down, K ureiji selfdestructs... taking down the entire city and himself in the process. Tharos, once finding out, begins to remember the times that he had spent with Kureiji, and begins to train at his fullest. He explains to his son, Asparos, that even though Kureiji was troublesome, he had a pure heart. He was the second of Tharos' Saibamen to have died. Kibo ''Main Article: Kibo '' Kibo was Tharos' most kind-hearted Saibaman, sometimes refusing to fight or attack something without a decent reason. It would usually run off and enjoy the nature around it when Tharos and his other Saibamen would fight, making it one of Tharos' least used Saibamen. Although it was kind at most times, Kibo could become a terrifying beast whenever angered or when something it cared for was hurt before its eyes. Kibo was given the least water until the time it was planted and it was placed in muddy soil, which explains why it has characteristics uncommon to Saibamen. It also lacked the will to kill, as even when angered it would either knock the opponent out or allow another Saibaman to finish off the victim. Kibo began to grow more fierce as the story went on and Pawa taught it how to use more techniques and killing moves. Every once in a while, Kibo would kill an opponent and would fight more often than it usually did. Even once, when Kibo had become slight enraged when Kureiji had attempted to beat up the Saibaman for fun, Kibo's power rose to that of a Red Saibaman but it lacked the permanent anger that was required since it rarely was vicious. Kibo fought alongside some of Tharos' Saibamen in the Final Battle Saga against members of Brizzards' Army and is shown to have survived the encounter with some severe marks. After many years, it is shown alongside the rest of Tharos' living Saibamen. Okashii ''Main Article: Okashii '' Junsuina ''Main Article: Junsuina '' Senbo ''Main Article: Senbo '' Senbo was a Saibaman that belonged to Tharos. It was always incredibly jealous of its comrades, never allowing it to reach its potential and focus on its training. This Saibaman always attempted to outdo its comrades, never allowing it to battle viciously or finish battles. Whenever its opponent was on the brick of death, Senbo would try to show out. Due to its envyness, Senbo never fully focused on its training and live up to its full potential. It was originally thought that Senbo would be the strongest until its jealousy got worse. Tharos even attempted to treat Senbo the best to try to ease its jealousness, but to the Saiyan's surprise, Senbo grew even more jealous. The creature actually did not have an actual reason to be envy of its comrades. When Pawa and Junsuina ascended to Red Saibamen (with Kureiji later following), Senbo actually took his training seriously for a limited time. It wasn't until many months of practice to no ascension that Senbo's jealousy actually overwhelmed him. Once seeing that Kureiji had also ascended, Senbo lost it and attempted to attack its fellow Saibamen in pure jealousy. Tharos was able to calm down the jealoused creature by transforming into a Super Saiyan and yelling for them to stop. Senbo also had a technique in which he faked a kamikaze attack and still damaged the user without losing his life force and was known for it, performing the move on many of his opponents. This move eventually lead to his downfall as when Senbo attempted to use the attack, he became distracted and actually blew off many parts of its body. Tharos, regretably, was then forced to kill the Saibaman to avoid it from having to deal with the pain of bleeding out. It was the first of Tharos' Saibamen to be killed. Trivia *Each of Tharos' Saibamen are named after their personality *At the end of the main story, Tharos has 3 green Saibamen, 2 red Saibamen, and 1 blue Saibaman, even though Pawa is suspected to be ascending into a blue one at the end of the final saga. * Category:Items Category:Creatures Category:Characters created by MajinGogito Category:Legend of Tharos Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Pets Category:Warriors Category:Supporting character Category:Races Category:Genderless Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tharos' Elite Category:Dead Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Saibamen Category:Items